Curse of the Black Stone
by Frontline
Summary: Tomb Raider/Fathom/Witchblade crossover. Lara invites Sara and Aspen over for the weekend. However, before they can start their vacation, she asks them to help her recover an ancient artefact...


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Stay close,' Lara said, pulling the torch from her backpack and leading the way under the stone arch.

'What is this place?' Aspen asked, her boots crunching over fallen rubble. Through the gloom, she could just make out crumbling archways and fallen pillars by the pale light that came through the cracks in the roof.

'A tomb,' Lara said without looking round and Aspen glanced at Sara, who shrugged.

'At least she's living up to her nickname...'

'We're not here to "raid" this tomb. We're here to recover a valuable artefact of significant cultural interest...'

'Then, what do you need us for?' Sara asked. 'This is all in a day's work for you...'

'According to legend, the artefact is supposed to have the power to reanimate the dead. Stories tell that the undead sleep in the tomb to guard it from any who would try to steal the artefact...'

'But, you don't believe them, right?'

'...no. But, until a few months ago, I didn't believe in alien weapons or an ancient aquatic race that lives under the seas...'

'Fair point...' Sara admitted. Ahead of them, Lara's torch illuminated a stone pedestal with a necklace bearing a pitch-black gem sitting on top of it.

'Is that it?' Aspen asked and Lara nodded.

'Yes...'

'So, we just grab it and get out of here...?'

'That's the plan,' Lara said, reaching out to pick up the necklace and close her hand around it.

'So much for the legend,' Aspen said, releasing the breath that she had been holding. 'Come on, let's get...'

Her voice trailed off as a skeletal arm thrust it's way out of the ground next to her. She watched in horror as another arm appeared and the skeleton pushed it's way out of the earth. It came to it's feet, a sword clasped in one hand, empty eye sockets turning towards her. Then, there was a gunshot and it's skull exploded, the skeleton collapsing into a pile of bones.

'Move,' Lara yelled, as more skeletons began forcing their way out of the ground, two more shots ringing out and another skeleton crumbled.

'Come on,' Aspen yelled, she and Sara sprinting to the exit, with Lara hot on their heels, the necklace still clutched in her hand. Glancing over her shoulder, Aspen extended her hand, a blue plasma blast blowing a skeleton to smithereens. 'Time for the game face...'

Sara nodded, her wristwatch glowing as the Witchblade came to life, the alien gauntlet forming around her arm, razor-sharp tendrils whipping out to destroy two more skeletons.

'Go,' Sara yelled as they reached the entrance to the tomb. 'Get the chopper started...'

'I'm not leaving,' Lara began, snapping off another shot and Sara cut her off.

'We'll be right behind you. Now, go!'

'...alright,' Lara said, turning and sprinting towards the helicopter as more skeletons poured out of the tomb. The gem on the Witchblade glowed orange and Sara unleashed an energy blast that pitched three skeletons into the air, Aspen's blasts accounting for two more. Behind them, they heard the sound of the helicopter starting up.

'Run,' Aspen yelled, the two women turning and racing towards the helicopter. Sara pulled ahead, scrambling aboard and glancing back in time to see Aspen stumble.

'Aspen!' She yelled as the helicopter started to lift off. 'Hang on. I'm coming!'

'Lift off!' Aspen yelled and Lara throttled up, the ground falling away beneath them.

'We can't leave her!' Sara yelled.

'We're not,' Lara said. 'Look...'

Below them, Aspen was racing towards the cliff, diving headlong into the water, disappearing from sight. Nothing happened for a second and then the water erupted as Aspen launched herself towards the helicopter, her outstretched hand grabbing one of the landing struts.

'I've got you,' Sara yelled, throwing herself flat on the edge of the hatch and reaching down. 'Grab my hand!'

Aspen's hand caught hers and she hauled her onboard, the two of them collapsing in a heap on the deck.

'That was impressive,' Sara said and Aspen grinned.

'There's practically nothing I can't do in the water,' she said, as Sara helped her into a seat, closing the hatch and wrapping a blanket round her shoulders.

'Strap yourselves in,' Lara said, passing the necklace to Sara. 'And secure that. There should be a carry case under the seat. I want to get this thing back as soon as possible...'

'Right,' Sara said, taking the seat next to Aspen as Lara glanced over her shoulder.

'And...thanks for coming with me...'

'Anytime...Tomb Raider...' Sara said, grinning as Lara turned back to the controls with a scowl.

##################

Lara settled the helicopter down on the landing pad outside the Croft Estate and shut down the engines. Wordlessly, she unbuckled her flight harness and climbed out of the cockpit, leading them inside.

'Thank you for your help,' she said, taking the carry case from Sara and heading for her study. 'It's late. You can spend the night here, if you like. Your rooms are on the second floor, third and fourth doors on the right...'

'Where are you going?' Sara asked.

'I need to contact my client and let him know that I have what he asked for,' Lara said, stepping into her study and closing the door behind her.

'...come on,' Sara said. 'You need a shower and some dry clothes...

##################

'I just grabbed some stuff out of your suitcase,' Sara said, putting a folded pile of clothes on the chair in the corner of the room.

'Thanks,' Aspen said, her voice slightly muffled by the shower cubicle.

'Who do you think Lara's client is?' Sara asked, as she stripped out of her own clothes, heading for the other shower cubicle.

'Who knows? Probably a rich museum owner or a private collector. Not that she'll ever tell us...'

'Yeah,' Sara said, stepping into the shower and closing the frosted door behind her. 'She keeps things close to her chest...'

Removing her underwear, she tossed them over the cubicle and turned on the water, sighing as the steam began to ease her sore muscles. The showers had been designed with privacy in mind, the walls and door frosted from the shoulders down to preserve the user's modesty.

'She's got a lot of cares,' Aspen said, with a shrug. 'But, I think she trusts us more than anyone and she's always had our backs. We need to be there for her and trust that her choices are right...'

'Yeah,' Sara said, stifling a yawn. 'Anyway, it's been a long day and we're supposed to be on vacation...'

##################

THE PACKAGE IS READY FOR COLLECTION

Lara finished typing and hit the send button, sitting back from the computer. She stared at the screen for a second before taking out her pistols and starting to clean them.

##################

Sara woke with a groan as the sunlight came through the window, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed her nightshirt from where she had discarded it last night and pulled it over her head. Grabbing a robe from behind the door, she made her way down to the kitchen where Lara was already awake and dressed, her head bent over her laptop.

'Do you know what time it is?' Sara said, covering her yawn with her hand as she started making coffee. 'We didn't get back until after midnight...'

'I've got work to do...' Lara said, without looking up from her laptop and Sara frowned.

'We just spent the evening fighting reanimated skeletons. I think you can take a couple of days off. That's what you invited me and Aspen here for...'

'Once my client has picked up the package,' Lara said and Sara shrugged.

'Okay,' she said. 'I'm gonna check on Aspen...'

##################

'Aspen?' Sara asked, knocking on the door. 'You awake...?'

'C'min,' Aspen muttered and Sara pushed the door open.

'I've brought you some coffee,' Sara said as Aspen sat up in bed, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

'Thanks,' Aspen said, accepting the cup and taking a sip. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine. A little stiff, but okay. Using the Witchblade takes it's toll, sometimes..,'

'What does it feel like? The Witchblade...?'

'...sometimes it's like an itch at the back of my mind. At other times, it's like my body's brimming with energy...'

'I know how that can feel,' Aspen said, pushing back the covers and slipping out of bed. 'I'm going to have a swim before breakfast...'

##################

Aspen's surfaced from the pool to see Lara standing in the doorway.

'...morning,' she said as she swam to the steps and climbed out. 'I hope you don't mind, but I always like to start the day with a swim...'

'It can't be easy for you,' Lara said, folding her arms across her chest. 'Being a...child of two worlds...'

'No harder than it is for you, being a billionaire socialite and a treasure hunter...'

'Touché,' Lara said, with a smile as Aspen grabbed her towel and started to dry her arms and face.

'Anyway, I'm going to get changed and then I'll make pancakes for everyone...'

##################

'Hey,' Aspen said, as she stepped into the kitchen where Sara was seated at the table, reassembling her gun. 'We're supposed to be taking it easy...'

'Never know when you'll need it,' Sara said, just as there was a crash of breaking glass. 'See what I mean...'

Grabbing her revolver, she headed out from the kitchen, Aspen following her into the hall. Glass lay scattered across the floor and four figures in black camo gear were rappelling down from the windows, MP5s strapped to their chests. Their feet touched the ground just as Lara appeared at the top of the landing, a pistol in either hand. She opened fire at one of the commandos and he fell, his weapon clattering to the ground. She ducked behind cover as the others opened fire, a hail of bullets tearing into the balcony.

'We've got to help her,' Aspen said, unleashing a plasma blast that lifted one of the commandos off his feet and slamming him into the wall. The remaining commandos turned towards her and Aspen threw herself behind a pillar as they opened fire. Sara's revolver barked and another commando dropped as Lara rose into a crouch, killing the last one with a pinpoint shot. She stood up, holstering her pistols as Sara raced over to Aspen, who was getting to her feet.

'You okay?' she asked and Aspen nodded.

'Yeah...,' she said, as Lara came down the stairs towards them. 'Who were those guys...?'

'I don't know,' Lara said. 'But, they were here for the artefact...'

She stopped and Sara followed her gaze to where two black helicopters where landing outside.

'Now what?' she asked.

'It's the client,' Lara said, walking towards the doors as four soldiers disembarked from the helicopter, followed by a heavily-built man in a suit. Aspen and Sara followed Lara outside as the man stepped forward.

'Dr Croft,' he said. 'Colonel Musgrove. Do you have the package?'

'Yes,' Lara said, holding out the carry case and he took it, popping open the clasps and looking inside.

'It seems Dr Jones was right to recommend you,' he said, closing the case and handing it to the soldier standing next to him. 'My people will take away the bodies. Lieutenant, see to it...'

'Yes, sir,' one of the soldiers said as Aspen stepped forward.

'What are you going to do with it?' she asked and Musgrove turned towards her.

'It will be taken somewhere safe, Dr Aspen...'

'How do you know my name?'

'I've studied the reports of the Blue incident. As well as some of your crime reports, Detective Pezzini...' he said as the soldiers returned, carrying four body bags between them.

'On behalf of the American government, thank you for your help...'

He climbed into the helicopter and they took off, leaving the three of them standing on the lawn.

'Come on,' Lara said, leading them back inside. 'We're supposed to be on vacation...'

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
